Mi nombre es
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor?-"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-"Nací por el bien de mis padres" acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor? -"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

* * *

Prologo

Hace ya 6 años Sakura Kinomoto se convirtió en la dueña y señora de las cartas Clow; ahora cartas Sakura, durante ese tiempo Sakura se hizo novia de shaoran Li, un mago realmente extraordinario.

Pero a partir de su cumpleaños numero 16 las cosas para Sakura cambiarían total mente...

Unacarta, un sueño... la verdad de su nacimiento y de su verdadero ser... Sakura Kinomoto no era lo que decía ser

* * *

bien yo soy mas de las que hacen esto corto, me refiero al prologo... así que que prometo más de las historias..

ok nuevo fic, y primer fic de este año como queda y cuanto les guste se los dejo a su criterio, un beso y prometo caps dobles


	2. Chapter 2

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor? -"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

* * *

Capitulo !

[Diario de sakura Kinomoto]

 _Querido diario hoy estoy muy emocionada mi novio Shaoran Li llega de Hong Kong hoy, el siempre viene por vacaciones o cosas así desde hace ya unos años que somos novios y estoy muy emocionada al respecto..._

 _Hace ya uno 10 días que no lo veo... ni me chateo con el, ni recibo una carta, me estaba preocupando pero el me dijo en su ultima carta que el tenia una o dos sorpresas para mi..._

 _Bueno te dejo tengo que irme a la escuela._

 _S.K_

[Diario de Tomoyo]

Baya, espero que Shaoran venga ya... Sakura me ha estado preocupado, desde que no recibe cartas de Shaoran a estado muy deprimida, ademas de que tiene esos sueños y ese extraño simbolo.. que me parece que e visto... pero no recuerdo donde... bueno me voy a la escuela, hoy llega Li así que tengo que estar preparada para todo...

 _T.D_

* * *

 _Bien estos capítulos son mas de los diarios por haci decirlo de los personajes.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor? -"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

* * *

Capitulo 2

[Diario de shaoran Li]

(sábado. 2 de enero 16)

 _Mi madre me a obligado a dejar a sakura, ni se como decirse lo._

 _Hace algunos años mi madre y yo hicimos un trato, en el cual se estipulaba que si yo Shaoran Li capturaba las cartas clow entonces yo no tendría un matrimonio arreglado, pero si en todo caso no era_ _capaz de capturarlas yo me casaría con quien ella eligiera._

 _No fui capaz de capturarlas, ahora... tengo que obedecer..._

 _Mi itinerario ya fue planeado._

 _Domingo- llegó y descanso._  
 _Lunes -me presento en el salón de clases y dejo a Sakura..._  
 _Martes- conozco a mi prometida._

 _L.X.L- L.S_

[diario de Sakura ]

(Martes 4 DE ENERO)

¿ _realmente.. es cierto?_  
 _¿no me lo creo?_  
 _¿me duele el pecho?_

 _Hoy lunes era un día genial, Shaoran estaría conmigo... y seríamos novios 'normales' por así decirlo... pero... todo fue... un engaño..._

 _*_ en aquella pagina las gotas del llanto de una castaña se podían notar*

 _Mi peor pesadilla y mis sueños se hacen realidad._

 _K.S_

 _[Diario de Tomoyo ]_

(Sin fecha)

 _Han pasado ya un mes desde que Sakura y shaoran ya no son novios y aunque Sakura trata de disimular el dolor es mucho para ella ver a Li con otra..._

 _También hay algo que me preocupa sakura me a hablado que desde hace unos meses ve en sus sueños a una mujer y a un hombre, sus ropas son algo extrañas pero elegantes y que hay un símbolo grabadas en aquellas ropas._

 _Hoy fue un día extraño, pues mientras Sakura estaba en clases su mente se fue y su cuerpo era como si reaccionara solo, mientras ella estaba ida en su libreta un dibujo extraño hizo, aunque se que he visto ese símbolo en algún lado..._  
 _Mañana ella vendrá y quiero ella se relaje mas..._

 _De seguir así no me quedara de otra masque que llamar a Eriol para que me ayudé._

 _D.T_

(Diario de...)

 _Hoy por fin se cumplen mis sueños y la promesa de los Li se hará presente y yo me convertiré en su esposa por fin después de tanto tiempo... pero aun así hay dos cosas que debo hacer antes de casarme y ser digna esposa de Li._

 _Una: ser linda educada y refinada. Lo siento por su novia pero Li me pertenece desde antes que el naciera... y no por menos importante, mas bien muy importante..._

 _Dos:_ _hacerme de las cartas Clow, o Sakura, (_ _como actualmente de conocen) solo si las obtengo seré digna tener el apellido_ _LI_ _..._

 _S.A_

 _[Diario personal]_

 _En unos meses llegare a Japón y conoceré o mas bien me_ _reencontra_ _-_ _re_ _con ella... mi pequeña... no se.. como llamarla... ¿copia? o ¿hermana?_  
 _No lo se..._

 _Pero de una cosa si estoy segura... yo_ _recuperaré_ _a mi amor.._

 _S.K.A._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor? -"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

* * *

Capitulo 3

~sueños~

~¿donde estoy?~ preguntaba una chica sumergida en agua.  
~ _lo siento_ ~ escucho a lo lejos una voz.  
~¿quien eres?~pregunto la misma chica tratado de buscar a la dueña de esa voz.  
~ _lo siento_ ~ dijo otra voz pero con la diferencia que esta vez era un hombre quien pedía perdón.

* * *

Diario personal.

(1 de febrero)

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te escribí ¿no es así?_

 _Ha_ _pasado tanto_ _... que no se por donde explicar._

 _Hace mas de un mes que ya no soy su novia... al principio parecía muerta... como si me hubiesen quitado algo importante... tal vez mi razón de vivir, no lo se..._

 _Bueno empesar por mis sueños..._  
 _Desde hace unos meses incluso antes de que '_ _él_ _' me dejase... he tenido sueños algo extraños._

 _El primero que tuve fue acerca de una mujer rubia, no vi nada mas que su espalda, la ropa que llevaba puesta y su cabello..._

 _El segundo sueño que tuve fue con un ¿señor? Bueno_ _es que_ _no le vi la cara, el tenia una capa y solo podía ver espalda, solo logre ver su pantalón blanco, y su cabello por lo que pude observar era Rojo._

 _Después no los soñé. Cuando los volví a soñar los seguía viendo de espaldas pero con la diferencia que esta vez los podía oír... solo escuchaba sollozos de parte de ella, y de el las palabras "_ _lo siento"_ _podía escuchar... cuando trate de acercarme a la ella porque callo de rodillas, con esa simple acción, con esa simple caída mi mundo se derrumbo, se me partió el corazón_ _, quise acercarme pero entre mas corría asía ellos mas se alejaban._

 _Actualmente tengo sueños mas recurrentes y siempre trato de llegar a ellos pero nunca pudo._

 _Eriol ha venido desde Europa, pues le conté de mi sueño y el me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme..._

 _Solo espero... que todo se arregle..._

 _S.K_

 _[_ Diario personal]

 _Tengo que decirle a Sakura acerca de quien es y porque esta aquí... antes de que ellas se enteren... si esas dos se enteran que ella no esta con el y que el se casa con otra..._

 _Clow sabía que hacer el pacto con esas locas era mala idea...solo rezo para que_ _Furfur_ _y_ _Zepar_ _no se enteren..._

 _1 de febrero._

 _Hace un mes que estoy en Japón y estoy en la misma clase que Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Al principio vi a Sakura muy lastimada por Li. Pero poco a poco a estado mejorando. También ella a podido comprobar muchas cosas y las cartas han sido cambiadas de nuevo bajo el nombre que A ELLA SIEMPRE le a pertenecido..._

 _E.H_

* * *

 _bien como prometi capitulo doble y contestando al RW si tengo Wattpad, de echo primero publico ahí y despues en FF, aunque mi cuanta de Wattpad es nueva._

 _bueno por si alguien quiere buscarme y seguirme ahí la cuenta es..._ _h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,w,,a,t,t,p,a,d,.,c,o,m,/,u,s,e,r,/,T,s,u,b,a,s,a,C,l,o,w_

 _o puden buscarme como RoxelanLi o TsubasaClow_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor?

-"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

Nota: **este es un conssver de Sakura SSc y Umineko no naku** **koro ni**

* * *

Capitulo 4

 _Sakura._

 _Estaba sentada distraídamente escuchando la clase de matemáticas cuando sentí que estaba rodeada de agua._

~ **perdóname, creí que era lo mejor para ti~** _vi como una mujer de cabellos dorados recogidos en un particular chongo, sus ropas eran algo sin igual, su vestido en color negro con un montón de adornos en dorado que parecían alas bordadas y por primera vez vi su rostro y el color de sus ojos, azul ese era el color más bonito que había visto, eran azul claro, azul cielo._

 _-_ yo... ¿de qué te debo perdonar?

~ **FUE nuestro error, ve a la casa Ushiromiya -Amamiya ~**

 _Eso fue lo último que escuche al despertar estaba en la enfermería._

-¿Sakura, que bueno que estés bien? - _me dijo Tomoyo y yo sola la mire confundida_

 _-_ te desmallaste en plena clase – _dijo Eriol, aunque no lo había notado_ – ya es hora de ir a casa.  
 _Después de eso nos fuimos en completo silencio a mi casa._

 _Al entrar Kero y Yue estaban en la casa esperando nos, ellos tenían su verdadera forma._

* * *

*-*-*-*-Narro Yo.*-*-*

-sakura... ¿qué pasó? –Pregunto el guardián de la luna  
– no lo sé sólo estaba tomando apuntes... cuando me sentí rodeada de agua– contesto la maestra.

–Sakura, ¿tú conoces este símbolo?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-si, lo he visto en mis sueños, y bueno ¿recuerdas mis sueños? Ese símbolo estaba grabado en las ropas de ambos... -contesto la castaña.

-Sakura...

-¿que, que es lo que sucede?

-Sakura... veras este símbolo le pertenece a una familia que se extinguió hace no menos de 100 años. - dijo Eriol.

\- ¿como... como sabes eso?- dijo nerviosa y asustada Sakura.

-porque... la familia Amamiya desciende de ellos- susurro Tomoyo. Todos vieron a la chica y ella suspiro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Tomoyo?- pregunto Kero.

\- Fue hace meses yo estaba en el ático de la mansión cuando encontré una pintura de 6 personas, yo le pregunte a mi mamá y ella me contesto que ellos habían sido parte de una familia poderosa. Y que actualmente solo había datos de ellos...- trato de explicar la chica.

\- tengo que ir a una Mansión... - susurro Sakura.

-¿a cuál mansión y porque?- cuestiono el guardián Lunar.

-si quiero respuestas del "¿porque y quienes son las personas que están en mis sueños?" tengo que ir a la mansión Ushiromiya-Amamiya- dijo Sakura viendo a todos los presentes.

Después de aquel día los chicos y guardianes corrieron a aquel lugar, aunque para llegar no fue nada fácil.

Todos estaban en aquella canción donde se habían desprendido los Amamiya de los Ushiromiya.

* * *

Mientras los Sakura y compañía estaban en la mansión tratando de sacar respuestas. En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí un castaño estaba alterado.

-no me gusta el Rojo- dijo sin emoción alguna cuando le preguntaron sobre su color favorito.

\- Xiang Long, no sé nada de ti y tú te niegas a contestar mis preguntas, ¿porque?

-escucha me bien tu y yo solo estamos comprometidos por que así lo quieren ellos no yo así lo han querido los ancianos, no es porque yo quiera- dicho esto le dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor?

-"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

Nota: **este es un conssver de Sakura CCS y Umineko no naku** **koro ni**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sakura y compañía habían ido a aquella mansión en busca de después, claro que para encontrar aquella residencia habían tardado horrores pues esta se encontraba en las costas, por suerte aquella residencia ahora era una especie de museo.

-¡Bienvenidos! – dijo una chica muy amable. – permítame presentarme mi nombre es Sayo y seré su guía por estos hermosos pasillos. – dijo una castaña de ojos café.

-vamos – dijeron al mismo tiempo Yukito, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y kero, claro que este último se encontraba en el boso de Tomoyo.

-bien como primer punto veremos la sala, comedor, todo lo que vernos es fino e importado de varios países.

\- ¿Disculpe como se llamaba el Líder?- pregunto curiosa Tomoyo.

-bueno ha habido demasiados pero los últimos fueron Lion, Battler y Kinzo.- dijo la chica.

\- Mentira- susurro sakura,- Lion no fue…- solo Yue/Yukito la escucho

El recorrido sigue y en este solo mostraban retratos de la familia hasta que llegaron al cuadro titulado "los primos" y los siguientes eran parecidos.

-este es Battler Ushiromiya- dijo señalando a un castaño con ojos verdes y un traje en color blanco y camisa verde. – La siguiente es su hermana pequeña y la menor de todos Ange, dijo señalando a una pelirroja con ojos azules- esta es maría – dijo señalando aúna castaña de ojos amatistas – George- señalando a un chico de lentes con ojos y cabellos negros, un traje verde con negro y gris. – Esta es Yessica- señala a una rubia de ojos café. - y este es Lion- dijo señalando aun rubio con ojos azules- y como pueden ver todos ellos portan el águila de un solo ala en sus ropas cualquier otra persona que no tenga sangre del clan no puede portarla.

-este no es su color…- dijo sakura acercándose al cuadro.

-Sakura, ven mira. – dijo Tomoyo y ella voltio a ver y ahí había unos cuadros más.

\- esta es Ange y su Marido junto con su hijo – dijo Sayo viendo la pintura de una señorita de unos 20 años sentada en una silla en sus piernas a su hijo y parado junto a ella un señor de cabello blanco.

\- Se be feliz- dijo tomoyo y sakura solo asintió,

\- Lo fue, después tenemos a María, - ahí está sola con una pequeña casi igual a María cuando era pequeña solo que esta tenía el cabello negro y ojos rosas-

-¿y su esposo?- pregunto Yukito

\- bueno su esposo murió antes de que su hija o ella se casara.

\- Mentirosa- dijo sakura y vio el retrato de los primos y después vio a maría adulta y solo suspiro y susurro un " _María bruja de los inicios_ " mentirosa.

\- después tenemos a Jessica y su esposo Yoshiya – ahí estaban los dos uno junto al otro, la misma rubia de ojos café y su esposo un chico de cabellos negro y ojos color café, Yessica estaba sentada y su esposo estaba un lado de ella

\- pareja interesante- dijo Eriol viendo el cuadro de dos enamorados.

-se cumplió su deseo- dijo Sakura viendo el retrato- un milagro de amor, un mueble y un humano- susurro sakura y Yue solo la observaba,

\- Los siguientes son Sayo y George- todo voltearon a ver y vieron al chico de gafas a su lado estaba Sayo, una chica de cabellos entre castaños y negros ojos café que sonreía amablemente y que se veía que esperaba un bebe, a de más de ser muy parecida a el esposo de Yessica- Ellos fueron los creadores de la familia Amamiya, por desgracia ninguno de sus descendientes puede usar el símbolo de la familia. – dijo Sayo viendo a su antepasado.

-Sepárese a ti- dijo tomoyo.

-Es un pariente lejano mío, mi nombre es en honor a ella.- dijo sin quitarle importancia.

-otro milagro de amor…. Un mueble y un humano.- susurro sakura.

\- después esta, Battler y Lion ellos dos se casaron por mandato del antiguo cabecilla de la familia.- dijo y todo observaban a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules un hermoso vestido color blanco, mientras él seguía con el mismo traje que en el otro cuadro .

\- Mentirosos- susurro sakura y esta vez se atrevió a tocar el cuadro y cuando lo hizo vio a la misteriosa mujer que rondaba sus sueños esta vez vio su cara y en ella una ente feliz y tiste se veía. –

\- Sakura- dijeron a aire y ella reacciono, se dirigió al último cuadro y este era de una mujer su Cabello recogido en un extraño chongo, su cabello era color ojo y un tocado de rosas rojas se podía distinguir, sus ojos Azules, y un hermoso destino color negro con bordados en color oro de una agila y sus alas.

-Beatrice, es su nombre, la albacea de la familia, y "bruja dorada" o al menos eso era lo que el cabecilla de la familia decía. Y este es su epitafio… - pero antes de empezar sakura lo comenzó a leer, pero era como si ella lo supiera de memoria.

 _"Ah, mi añorada cuidad Natal_

 _Por la que fluye el rió de los Ayu._

 _Oh aquel que busque la tierra Dorada, descienda en busca de la llave,_

 _Si sigues el curso del río vía abajo, no tardaras en encontrar un pueblo_

 _En él dos personas te hablan de explorar la costa_

 _Allí descansa la llave a la tierra dorada._

 _Aquel que en sus manos tenga la llave ha de continuar y realizar el viaje como sigue;_

 _En el primer crepúsculo, alza a los seis sacrificios elegidos por la llave..._

 _En el segundo Crepúsculo, los supervivientes alejaran a los elegidos por la llave._

 _En el tercer crepúsculo honraran mi nombre en alto._

 _El cuarto crepúsculo, perfora la cabeza y mata._

 _El quinto crepúsculo, perfora el pecho y mata._

 _El sexto crepúsculo, perfora el estómago y mata._

 _El séptimo crepúsculo, perfora la rodilla y mata._

 _El octavo crepúsculo perfora la pierna y mata._

 _En el noveno crepúsculo la Bruja revivirá y ninguno ha de quedar con vida._

 _En el décimo crepúsculo el viaje acaba y alcanza la Tierra Dorada La bruja recompensar al astuto y le serán entregado cuatro tesoros,_

 _Uno: Todo el otro de la Tierra Dorada._

 _Dos: la resurrección de todas las almas de los muertos._

 _Tres: incluso el amor perdido será resucitado._

 _Cuatro: La bruja se sumirá en un sueño por toda la eternidad."_

 _Duerme pacíficamente, mi amada bruja Beatrice._

Al Terminar de leer esta se desmayó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dissclamer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenece a las chicas del Clam... pero la historia es mía.**

 **summary:** ¿que pasa cuando todo en lo que creías no es cierto? ¿que pasa cuando todo se destruye a tu alrededor?

-"El error a la lógica es 'Jaque Mate'"-

-"los amantes tienen que hacer un pacto de amor"-

-"Nací por el bien de mis padres"-

acompaña a sakura a saber la verdad de su Existencia...

Nota: **este es un conssver de Sakura CCS y Umineko no naku** **koro ni**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Sakura estaba en un espacio en negro todo a su alrededor se volvió negro no recordaba nada.

Cuando menos lo pensó ella estaba rodeada de agua se tapó la boca por acto de reflejo pero se dio cuenta que podía respirar.

Tambores comenzaron a sonar y ella se dio la vuelta para ver de donde provenía aquel sonido y fue cuando vio un vote venir hacia ella.

El vote la atravesó.

Frente a ella miles de escenas pasaron.

Vio una hermosa mansión, un comedor donde estaba toda una familia reunida.

Vio como una niña de 10 años leía a 16 personas.

Vio como un chico de cabellos rojos se iba a dormir y al despertar 6 de sus familiares estaban muertos.

Vio como algunos sirvientes morían.

Vio como al final solo quedaban la niña que había leído una carta, el chico pelirrojo, una chica rubia y un chico de cabellos negros quedaban, y de un segundo a otro el chico estaba en una sala junto a los otros chicos y la niña como tomaban el te, y decían que 'Beatrice' los había matado, que solo con magia, se pudieron cometer aquellos actos.

También como de la nada y entre mariposas doradas una chica apareció y el chico pelirrojo retaba a la rubia, diciendo algo como " _las brujas no existen_ ".

Vio como ellos jugaban el juego ' _de las brujas'._ Como ellos peleaban, como jugaron hací por 4 juegos mas, uniendo-celes varias piezas o personas mas.

vio como al 5to juego ella parecía una muñeca sin vida con vida. Ella se movía pero no hablaba.

Vio como aquella muñeca sin vida le daba sus ultimas palabras a ese chico de cabellos rojos.  
Vio como el chico de cabellos rojos se arrepentida por lo que había echó de no recordar _su promesa._

También vio como el chico se convertía en el nuevo _maestro del tablero y en el hechicero dorado o infinito._ Como se habría un 6to juego, donde la nueva _bruja_ _Beatrice_ _,_ vivía pero no recordaba nada, como se hizo un juego. Donde le tendieron una trampa a aquel chico, como la nueva bruja era ayudada a recobrar tanto sus memorias, como a su ' _padre'_ como la nueva bruja se convirtió en una chica aun mejor que la antigua Beatrice. Y como se creaba una nueva historia.

-creímos que era lo mejor para ti, pero al dejarnos desde que tenias una edad muy temprana tu... pues- dijo el chico pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-tu eres nuestro mayor tesoro, y queríamos que vivieras otra vida fuera de las riñas de la familia, y de la ilusiones de esta isla- hablo la rubia y sakura con lágrimas en los ojos fue y los abrazo.

Ella recordó quien era, de donde había venido, y que era ella.

-no quiero regresar- dijo separándose un poco de ellos

-tienes que- dijo una voz que ella nunca podría olvidar

-Clow...- susurro Sakura viendo a su antecesor y al creador de sus magia.

-escucha me bien mi pequeña niña, las cartas te pertenecen a ti. No a Sakura Kinomoto. Yo cree esas cartas para que te protegieran a ti, la hija de Ushiromiya Battler y Beatrice, es decir tu.

-dijo Clow y ella vio a las dos personas por ultima vez antes de irse.

Antes de despertar se vio a ella misma usado el símbolo de la familia y ella sonrío.

Al despertar vio a sus amigos y sonrió.

-¿Todo Bien? - pregunto Erio, aunque el sabia o por lo menos el se lo imaginaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Sakura.

Desperté y vi a todos que estaban preocupados por mi

-¿todo bien?- oí que me pregunto Eriol y yo solo atine a sonreír.

-vamos, es hora de ir al hotel. - dijo Tomoyo que aun estaba preocupada.

Durante el camino al hotel Yue no dijo nada y tampoco es que el pudiera decir algo. puesto que estábamos en un taxi. Al llegar todos fuimos al hotel y es la ventaja de que ellos eran ricos y prácticamente rentaron todo un piso solo para nosotros, Kero salio del bolso de Tomoyo.

\- ¿y que viste?- pregunto Kero, sabia que el tiempo de las preguntas había llegado.

\- a mi familia.- dije en un susurro.

-¿como?- pregunto Tomoyo.

\- yo.. no.. soy Sakura Kinomoto mi nombre real es otro, mis padres son Battler Ushiromiya y mi madre se llama Beatrice, y yo soy la bruja dorada de las ilusiones... esta forma, mi familia, todo es una ilusion.

-Pero si tu no eres sakura, entonces donde esta ella?- pregunto Kero.

\- yo, no lo se solo se esto... y tengo esta carta que se me daría cuando... la verdadera Sakura fuera a buscarme... pero ella nunca fue a buscarme por que tanto mis padres como su madre cambiaron totalmente el destino, si, algún día nos encontraremos, no, ella no puede reclamar a Kero, las cartas y a Yue como suyos- conteste a las preguntas no formuladas de Tomoyo, Kero y Yue.

\- pero aun así, tienes que cambiar todo a tu nuevo poder.

-pero aun no reclamo mi herencia...- dije viendo a Eriol, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Kero se escondió fingiendo ser un peluche y Yue fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta dos personas estaban detrás de ella. Ellos pasaron y me quede congelada, pues ahí delante de mi una mujer de cabellos plata y unos ojos azules-gris-aseos estaba parada enfrente de mi, y un hombre con un monóculo en el ojo derecho, unos ojos y cabellos negros tan oscuros como la noche misma.

\- Señorita Ushiromiya-Kinomoto - ellos y yo lo sabíamos, aun no podíamos pronunciar mi verdadero nombre.

\- si- dije en un susurro, pues esa mujer había sido como mi niñera, mi nana, como una segunda madre o una abuela, ese hombre era, el jefe de los muebles de mi familia.

despues de una amena conversacional y de firmar los papeles que me hacían líder de la familia, al ser la única en la linea de sucesión, suspire y me levante ahí frente a todos di un largo suspiro.

\- Yo... quiero saber si ustedes las cartas Clow/Sakura, y sus guardianes seguirán con migo. - dije seriamente y con una gran decisión en mis ojos. Kero se volvió a su verdadera forma, un león con armadura y a Yue le salieron sus hermosas alas de ángel, el tomo de cartas se reunió en circulo flotando a mi alrededor.

\- ellas te quieren a ti, y tu a ellas- dijo kero.

-es un placer servirle desde hoy en mas.- continuo Yue.

\- yo los cuidare y velare por ustedes.

\- es hora de que los pases a tus verdaderos poderes- dijo Eriol-

-si- suspire bese mi anillo, y de el salio un bastón con cabeza de águila, convoque mi báculo y este tambien apareció fundiendo-ce en un nuevo báculo, cambie las cartas a mi verdadero nombre, para que en el futuro cuando conociera a la verdadera Sakura mis cartas no pudieran ser reclamadas por ella, a menos que ella me rete.


End file.
